Love Never Dies
by LesMisFandom
Summary: Eponine's life was cold and dark. Only one person could bring her the light. This is the story of a love that would never die.


"Ow…" I whimpered in pain as I felt the gruesome pain of the lashing of my father's belt against my bare skin.

"That will teach you a lesson, you piece of scum," he spat at me as he left me in my cold, damp bedroom.

I crumpled on the side of the wall into a ball as I put my head into my knees. I shivered from the shock of the event that just occurred, and the pain that was shooting all through my body. Silent tears crept from my eyes as they fell onto the dirty wooden floor below me. I lifted my head up and gasped as I looked at the blood trickling on my arms and my legs. I felt something fall from my forehead, and as the drop landed on my fingertips I realized what it was, more blood. I wept some more at the sight of this. How could my father do this to me? To his own daughter? But it's not like anything I could say would change anything.

It was a cold, March night as I looked out my filmy window. I could see the moon shining down on me, and the stars up above me watching over me. If only I could be those stars I thought to myself. So they would never have to experience any pain at all, not any pain of this world at least. I stood up quietly as not to disturb my parents, and tip toed over to the window. I opened it as a cold gust of wind caused chills through my bones. It was freezing indeed, but in all honestly I would rather be dying in the freezing streets than have to live here much longer.

I climbed over the window till my feet found the ladder laying on the side of my house. I crept down the ladder till I felt my bare feet reach the cold, cobble street below me. I looked towards the streets ahead of me, and quickly headed towards the raging night.

I paid no attention to any of the people around me, I had no need to. All I was focused on was my destination set in my mind. I always came here to clear my minds, when things were in bad conditions at home...which was most of the time. I looked ahead at me, and there it was. The beautiful old stone bridge that hovered above a beautiful, glassy river. I sat on the bridge and let my feet dangle carelessly. I looked straight ahead, looking at those stars again. I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet air that surrounded me. I opened my eyes again as tears rolled down my cheeks once more. Then the tears turned into a waterfall of pain and sorrow. I could not control my weeping, I had been holding them for so long. I blinked through the tears to look below me at the water. It rushed through the night, consuming everything in it's pathway. Even though this is a very peaceful area, the water is quite dangerous I might add. If you fell, unless you are an extraordinary swimmer, you would never make it out alive.

Never make it out alive...I stared at the river as its seemed like it was calling my name. Calling for me to join it. How it looked tempting. Would it not be easier to not live anymore? No more pain and suffering of this cruel, dark world. No one would care anyways.

I stood up and walked towards the edge of the ledge of the bridge. Just one more step and it will be all over with. Just one more…

"Mademoiselle, what are you doing?" said a male voice coming from behind me. I must not of heard him coming. How long had he been watching me?

"Go away," I said shakily, and I could tell that he noticed it.

"Let me help you down, -"

"NO! Come one step closer and I...I..will jump!" I shouted to the stranger.

He did not take a step forward. He simply stared at me silently, seeming to try to analyze me, like he was staring deep into my soul.

"What?" I asked questioningly, which I realized I said a little bit rudely.

"Nothing mademoiselle,...I just don't think you will do it." he said bluntly.

I stood there shocked. He knows nothing about me, how rude to think that! Who is this man as to judge me from a first glance?

"Well why don't I prove you wrong then?" I told him as I huffed as I turned towards the deep, dark, and dangerous grave below me.

"Alright then, go on ahead," he said calmly.

This was not the response I was hoping for. But as he wishes I guess…I close my eyes and lean forward. In a split second, adrenaline rushed through my veins as I screamed and fell over the edge. My heart seemed to stop, as I managed to hang on to the edge of the bridge. It was quite slippery, and it seemed as if my life was on the line at the moment. One move and I can be dead in a second.

"MONSIEUR! MONSIEUR! HELP!" I screamed as held on for my dear life. I do not want to die. Not now. I was so childish to think these thoughts. Give up my life? It is not worth it. My hope lies in the gentlemen above me.

I heard a running from above as the man held out his hands towards me for me to grab them.

"Mademoiselle, grab my hand!" he ordered to me as he reached out his hand further towards me.

I looked below me at the monster of death, plummeting forever into a pit of darkness. My whole body was dangling, as the monster was calling my name once more, wanting me to join him. But I refuse to join him. I will make it. But alas, my hands were getting sweaty as my grip was starting to loosen. I felt myself go lower and the gentleman getting higher.

"I can't! I'm scared I can't do this!" I yelled to him as I started crying. Fear had taken over me at this moment. My body was shaking violently as I was slipping more and more as the seconds pass by me.

"Trust me. I will never let you go," he said as he looked into my eyes. When I looked into them, a sense of hope filled my body. I had to take the chance. It was either life or death. Should I risk it? I guess I will find out my fate.

I took hold of his hand as his strong grip tightened around my petite hands as he pulled me up. He grabbed my other arm as he started pulling me up. I felt myself get higher, as the gentleman was pulling as hard as he could.

"Just a little more…" the man said as he lifted me up. One more tug and I was on the ledge. He pulled me towards the safe haven. I felt relief rush through my body as I slowly let my feet fall onto the solid ground that laid before me. He was still holding onto me, looking at me with concern flooding his eyes.

Immediately before the gentleman could say anything, I held onto him for dear life, as if I were still on the edge, barely hanging on to life. I started crying once more, and shaking violently as the shock of the event was still fresh in my mind.

"It's okay love, you are safe now," he whispered as he held my frail body against his strong one. He pet my hair softly trying to calm me. My tears lessened at his soothing touch. I got closer to his body, never wanting to let go of him. In response he just simply held me tighter. Through the shock of the previous event, I wanted to stay in this position forever. I wanted time to stop at this moment so I could stay in his arms forever.

I looked up at the stranger and saw his face for the first time. Even in the darkness I could see that he was a very handsome man. Looked a bit older than me. He had curly, light colored hair and light eyes that never departed from my own. I took one more mental picture of him in my mind as my eyelids got heavy. The man was still staring at me until I saw complete darkness.


End file.
